Being A Kid
by Pricat
Summary: Wreck It Ralph. This is about Ralph as a little kid starting school and having fun and making friend's but overcoming challenges like Negus but having fun


**A/N**

**Yay, I couldn't wait to write this!**

**This was based off an nightdream I had about Ralph being a little kid and being adorable, but this morning, and most of the day, I couldn't get the idea out of my head, but it's just dang cute!**

**Pluds drawing Ralpg at the art program today, made my Ralphie feels stronger.**

**In this story, Ralph is four and about to start school, but excited but also very, very shy because a lot of the kids in Niceland are scared of him, because he's big for his age, but loves doing things like any other kid, but he learns to make friends, and have fun and overcome challenges, as he grows up.**

**I can't wait for Wreck It Ralph to come out.**

**I hope you guys like.**

* * *

It was an normal day in Niceland, but in a house in the forest, a young four year old was waking up excitedly, as his black hair was messy but he didn't mind, but was looking forward to his first day of pre-school, as he was four.

His name was Ralph or Ralphie as his parents called him, or Big Guy vecause of the fact he was six feet tall for a kid his age, but was running into the kitchen, after dressing in a red shirt with black overalls, but it made him look cute.

He then saw his mother turn around, after he hugged her, but she understood her son was excited about school, as she was making his lunch, but her husband Ralph Senior entered.

"Looking good, Big Guy!

Excited about school, huh?" he said.

"Yeah, Dad!" he said pounding his fists on the table.

"Hey, what did I say, about that?" he said.

"No wrecking, at the table?" he said.

"Good boy, Ralphie.

You know, about not doing it at school, right?" Ralph Senior said.

The four year old nodded, eating cereal, but drinking milk, as his parents said it would make his bones stronger, even though he didn't like vegetables.

"Come on, Big Guy.

Time for school, okay?" he said as his parents were leaving.

Ralph was on his father's back, but had a backpack on his back, but he was excited about school, but his mother knew he might be shy, since he was like this around other kids, but she was teaching him to accept others.

"Daddy, do you have work today?" he asked on his father's back.

"Yep, I do Big Guy.

One day when you're older, you'll get to wreck all you want, and make people at the arcade happy." he answered.

"Yeah, that's gonna rock, when I'm a grown up." he said smiling.

But by the time they got to Niceland Elementary School, the smile had faded, but a frown had appeared on his face, as he got off his father's back, but was quiet.

"Honey, are you nervous about school?" his Mom asked.

"Y-Yeah, Mommy.

The other kids are gonna be mean, to me." Ralph told his mother.

"Honey, don't listen to them, as they're not very nice." she said.

But little Ralph had hidden himself, so he didn't have to go in, but Ralph Senior understood, as he knew some kids were little jerks to his son.

"Ralphie, come out.

I know you're scared.

But once you make a friend, things will go well." he said.

"Y-You promise, Daddy?" a voice said from under the bush said.

Ralph Junior then came out of hiding, tugging on his father's leg.

"Yeah, I promise." he said.

"Okay, then." he said hugging them.

"Have a good day, buddy." they said as he went inside.

* * *

Ralph's young eyes widened, entering the pre-school classroom, as there were toys everywhere, and lots of kids his age, which made him feel a little better but saw Negus and some of his friends which scared him, as they were mean to him, by teasing him and not letting him join in games, but they were being mean to everybody, as Ralph and the other kids were sitting on the rug, listening to the teacher but singing funny songs.

But during finger painting, Negus tried to trip Ralph up, but he got paint all over him, but went to clean up, but a boy in a blue shirt wearing a cap and jeans was mad at Negus, as they were always mean to Ralph just because he was big for his age, but he was still nice while Negus wasn't.

He saw Ralph return, but putting more paint on his hands but painting but smiling at his work of art, as he was putting it over to dry.

Felix saw Ralph playing with a ball at recess, but bouncing it high, using his hands to bounce it high, but was amazed.

"Wow, how did you learn to do that?

Only big kids can do stuff, like that.

I mean older kids." he said.

Ralph knew the boy was just trying to be nice.

"T-Thanks, as my Daddy showed me how.

He likes wrecking stuff.

We rough house, and play in mud.

My Mom gets mad, when I get dirty.

At least the paint was Negus's fault.

He's a doophead, to me." he said.

Felix laughed at that, seeing the kid look at the jungle gym, especially the monkey bars, but saw Negus there.

Ralph saw the boy growl seeing Negus hog the jungle gym.

"What's wrong, Felix?

That's your name, right?" he said.

"Yeah, and you're Ralph, right?

You like that jungle gym, huh?

Use those cool hands of yours, and scare him." Felix said.

Ralph was stunned, hearing another kid say his hands were cool, but he had promised not to wreck at school.

"I guess they've a point." he said.

But little Ralph smirked climbing up the steps of the jungle gym, as Negus wasn't gonna spoil his fun, especially the monkey bars as he liked doing those at the park in the playground.

The other kids were stunned, seeing a kid like Ralph on the jungle gym.

"He's probably gonna wreck the jungle gym, and ruin our fun!" he said going down the slide.

But little Ralph had no intention of doing that, as he reached out a small arm for the first monkey bar, remembering what his Dad had taught him about monkey bars, as he made it to the other side of the bars smiling.

He then jumped off, landing on his feet, making the ground thud, as an embarrassed smile crossed his face, but hadn't wrecked anything.

The other kids were in awe, clapping as the bell went as they went inside, but Negus was mad at the little wrecker.


End file.
